Joe Scully, Jr. (Richard Steinmetz)
Joseph Mitchell "Trey" Scully III | gender = Male | born = c1969Joe Jr. is about the same age as Sonny Brooklyn, New York | died = October 23, 2012 | age = c43 (at death) | death cause = Shot by Jason in self-defense | occupation = Antiques dealer Head of the Scully mob family | title = | residence = Faison's apartment, #687 Port Charles, New York | parents = Joe Scully (deceased) Marie Scully | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Tracy Quartermaine (lovers) | children = Trey Mitchell (with Connie; deceased)Conceived when Joe raped Connie Falconeri (aka Kate Howard) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Joseph Mitchell "Joe" Scully, Jr. was a fictional character on the soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor Richard Steinmetz from July 2, 2012 until October 23, 2012. He was the son of Joe Scully, and the father of Trey Mitchell through raping Kate Howard. Storylines His on-screen appearance was short in 2012. He was the mystery financier of the production of his son's Trey Mitchell reality show of Mob Princess. The show's main character was supposed to be Kristina Corinthos detailing her life as a mob daughter of Sonny Corinthos. He is seen on-screen in Atlantic City in his Antiques shop where Sonny Corinthos sends for him. He is later arrested. He is mysteriously released with the help of Jerry Jacks. He is later seen in Port Charles. Jerry orders him to help in his water contamination scheme. He is given an antitoxin from Jerry. He gives it to his new romance Tracy Quartermaine. Scully was instructed by Cesar Faison under the disguise of Duke Lavery to persuade his son Trey to marry Kristina. Trey married Kristina in Las Vegas during the water contamination scare. Scully then kidnapped Kristina and was almost going to kill her. Trey stopped him and the gun shot Joe instead. Joe Scully later arrives on the docks at Pier 52 sent by Faison to kill Bernie Abrahms, Joe shoots Bernie but before he fires the next shot, Jason arrives and shoots Scully. After both Bernie and Jason are shot by Faison who is disguised as Duke, Faison tries to shoot Scully but the shot misses and Scully gets away. Joe Scully then arrives at the Quartermaine Mansion were he tells Tracy to call his son for him, Trey arrives and Joe tells him that he loves him and also tells him that Sonny shot him, when in truth it was really Jason that did it. Joe Scully then dies from his gunshot wound. Crimes Committed *Raped Connie Falconeri 1989 * Murdered John McBain's sister Theresa 2003 *Supplied Jerry Jacks with the manpower to rob the Metro Court Hotel 2007 *Threatened to kill John McBain 2012 *Supplied Jerry Jacks with the manpower to poison the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Kidnapped Kristina Corinthos-Davis and threatened to kill her 2012 *Held a gun on Michael Corinthos III 2012 *Threatened to take Starr Manning as his hostage 2012 *Shot and killed Bernie Abrahms 2012 * Tried to shoot Jason Morgan 2012 Health and Vitals *Held Hostage by Sonny Corintos 2012 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to the toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Shot in the shoulder when he and his son Trey fought over a gun 2012 * Shot in the chest by Jason Morgan 2012 * Almost shot by Cesar Faison (impersonating Duke Lavery) 2012 *Died at the Quartermaine Mansion after being shot in the chest by Jason Morgan 2012 Family tree '|V|Kate Howard|_ ||||||:|_ |||||Trey Mitchell|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional rapists Category:2010s Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Scully mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family